FMA 2
by Itchii Konake
Summary: So it happened again. Two girls do human transmutation. What happens when Ed and Al become their heros?
1. Chapter 1

**Konake: Well, this is my first FMA story! How is everybody out there reading this fanfic? I hope you're good! I'm here with my assistant, Momiji from Fruits Basket!**

**Momiji: Hiya! I'm Momiji Sohma!**

**Konake: Awesome! So, this is a cool fanfic. Just F.Y.I. This is after Alphonse gets his body back! (Squee Alphonse!) I love Al. There is also a few OC's in here. Mine and my friend, VampireSquirrel's. First there is Tristan. She has dark green hair about down to her waist that she wears in a ponytail. The sides of her face have hair a little shorter than the rest that she didn't put in the pony tail. (kind of like Winry's hair in a pony tail but longer.) She also has an automail left arm. Her and her deceased brother, Tyler, tried to bring back their sister, Taylor, and created Theft, the humonculus. Tristan is also an alchemist(a very skilled one too) Theft is Envy's girlfriend(well was). All the humonculi are dead now though. There will be a more present day fanfic with everybody in it. Next is Riley. Riley has brown hair about down to her shoulders. She is not a very good alchemist, though she is Tristan's apprentice. Then there is Cameren(Camreon), Al's girlfriend. (I don't like the Mei/Al pairing much) Cameren is a terrible alchemist! She didn't even attempt until she met Ed and Al. She has short hair almost touching her shoulders that is very stringy(that's what I call it). Her eyes are blue and her hair is dark brown. She's kinda short but she loves cats and ran a cat rescue/adoption center. And last but most certainly not least, A.J.! Her and her brother and sister tried to bring back her parents. Her brother and sister were taken, and she lost a hand bringing her sister back in a stuffed dog(it's automail). K.T. is in the dog. A.J. is usually wearing a shawl and gloves. Wow, I have said way to much already! I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.(the cow person in the manga) So without further ado, The story!**

Chapter 1:

It Starts Again

Ed's P.O.V.

We were at the market back in Resembool. Tristan and the others were looking at something else. Then two girls ran up to the market.

"!"

"Yes girls?" he replied. He seemed to know them.

"Can we buy some chalk?" one of them said.

"Again? Alright. When are you going to bring back your father?"

Al flinched. So did I.

"Right after we buy some!"

Al and I looked at eachother.

"Brother!" Al whispered. He looked afraid. After they left, we talked to the man.

"What are those girls doing?" I said.

"They're going to bring their father back to life with alchemy! It's pretty amazing, what alchemy can do."

"Where do they live?" I was sounding pretty anxious I'm sure.

"Down the road a little ways on a big hill."

"C'mon Al!" We bolted. We had to stop them. This can't happen again! We slammed open the door to the house. We didn't see them.

"Brother, maybe they're upstairs!"

He was right. When we got upstairs, we looked for the room they were in.

"Look!" Al exclaimed. There was a light coming from the crack in the door.

"We're too late..."

"No we're not!" I busted open the door. I was not going to let this happen, no matter what!

"Brother!"

Both the girls had looks on their faces that was a mixture of confidence and fear. I quickly grabbed one of them.

"Al grab her!" Al grabbed the other girl.

"Hey! What are you two doing? We're trying to bring our dad back to life!"

"That's why we're here!" I yelled.

"We're stopping you from making a big mistake!" Al said.

We sat on our knees in the floor as this went on. We didn't let go of them. Then, they grabbed ahold of us. They were afraid now. I was too. Then, it happened. These arm-like thingsstarted reaching for them. We tried to gaurd the girls. Then the girl Al was holding screamed.

"Brother!"

I looked down. Her leg was... gone! Then the other one screamed. She was being taken away. Disappearing. 'No.' I thought 'This can't be happening!' It was all over so fast after that. I sat on my knees with her clothes in my hands. Al was still tightly holding on to the other girl, frozen in either terror or shock. She had her eyes shut tight. After Al came to, he looked down at her. She opened her eyes.

"Jordan? Jordan!" She looked around the room. She didn't seem to notice their 'father' staring back at us. She did notice her sisters clothes though.

"Where is my sister?" I didn't have the courage to answer her. She crawled out of Al's arms, not paying any mind to her missing leg. Then, I noticed something.

"A-Al!"

He looked down next to him. There, laid the rest of her leg from the middle-shin down. Al looked terrified. Then, we saw her making a blood seal on a medium sized statue of a dog. We tried to get over to her, but we were too late.

"Give me Jordan back!" she yelled. I froze in shock. That's just like what I yelled back then! _"Please, give me Alphonse back!"_ The next thing I knew, she was missing an arm too. Her sister walked over to her.

"Jaymi? Wake up!"

So their names were Jaymi and Jordan. Al walked over and picked up Jaymi. Jordan started in defense.

"Hey! Put her down! Who do you think you are? Do you know what we've just been through? What right do you have to-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "We do know what you've just been through! It happened to us a long time ago! Al? He used to be just a suit of armor! I had automail! We know what it's like!" I couldn't help myself. All that just came out of my mouth. I couldn't see Al's face. He was looking down.

"Al? I'm sorry. Are you alright?" He looked up. A few tears were running down his cheeks.

"We have to get them to Winry's!" he said. I smiled. I just couldn't help it.

"Alright." I said. "Let's go."

**Konake:(wiping tears from face) This was so painful to write! So many emotions!**

**Momiji: Keep reading and please reveiw!**


	2. Hopes, Dreams, and AutoMail

**Alright! This is the second chapter of FMA 2. This is a very sad story if you ask me. T_T. Anyway, I realized this when I re-read my story, The very first spoken words were taken out! Where it just says "!" in chapter 1, It was supposed to be "Mr. Peterson!" I don't know why they took it out. Anywhozits, it's time we get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. I am not Hiromu Arakawa.**

Chapter 2:

Hopes, Dreams, and Auto-mail

Ed's P.O.V.

We ran through town. Al was carrying Jaymi, and Jordan was right at our heels. She was ready to kill us if anything happened to her sister. I can't believe that this was going on again. Maybe this was all just a dream. Maybe this wasn't happening at all. Boy, was I wrong. We burst into Winry's place. She didn't seem to notice at first what was going on. When she realized that Al was holding a bloody little girl, she looked terrified.

"Oh my God! What on Earth...? What's going on!"

"Winry, you need to help her!" Al said before I could. His voice was a little weak.

"Of course I do! What on Earth happened?"

We looked away. I don't think either of us could answer her.

"You're kidding..." She knew. Al handed Jaymi to her. Then, Granny came downstairs.

"Oh my God!" she said.

"That's what I said too, Granny." said Winry.

"Well, hurry! Get bandages on her, quick!" They started to rush out of the room.

"Granny!" I yelled. She looked at me. "Will she be getting auto-mail?" I asked.

"That's her choice to make. Why?"

"I figured if she did, that she might as well get the best around." I tried my hardest to smile. I guess it worked because she smiled back. Then, we turned to leave.

"Big brothers! Big brothers, wait!" We stopped and turned around. It was Jordan.

"Where are you going? You somewhat rescue us and then just.. leave?" She yelled. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll be back." I said. Then we left. I looked at Al. He had his head down this whole time. I wanted to say something comforting, but I couldn't find the words. When we got outside, we were welcomed by hands resting on our shoulders.

"There you guys are! We've been looking for you." said Tristan. "You guys seem down. What's up?" Her happy voice suddenly turned serious. I looked down. Al still hadn't looked up.

"Well,..." I said, starting off. I couldn't put the rest of the sentance in words. So I mouthed the words, 'it happened again'. She apparently got it. She sunk down to her knees, taking us with her. I didn't mind. I was probably going to do that in a minute anyway.

"Why?" she whispered. "I thought we were done with this!" Her voice got louder. Riley, Cameren, A.J., and K.T. looked over with concern.

"That's what I thought too." said Al. I was surprised he said something. Then he looked up.

"Why can't this be just some horrible nightmare!" Tears were streaming down his face. He wrapped his arms around Tristan tight. My poor brother... I wanted to cry too. I tried to hold them all in so I could seem mature. No matter how hard I tried, tears still flowed down my face. Tristan looked at me.

"Don't hold back Ed." she said shakily. She was right. I let go. The tears seemed like they had built up in my entire body and were now just pouring out. I hugged Tristan as tight as Al did. I probably looked like a big baby, but I didn't care. I needed to cry. Cameren had come over and put an arm around Al. She understood. Al let go of Tristan and hugged Cameren tighter than ever. Cameren started crying too. Tristan and I still cried, even when everyone else came over. We all cried. We just let go. It's not good to hold in tears. That's what I learned.


End file.
